The present disclosure relates to dust suppression systems, and particularly to a spray nozzle for a roof support in an underground mine environment.
Longwall mining systems typically include a plough or shearer for excavating or cutting material from a mine face. The cut material is deposited on a face conveyor, which carries the material away from the mine face for further processing. Multiple powered roof supports may be positioned adjacent the mine face to protect mine operators and equipment against falling material. As the mining operation progresses, each roof support is advanced to support a portion of the mine roof over the mining machine and conveyor.